Kayla Perkanstov
Kayla Perkanstov is a Russian-Greek demigod Daughter of Hades. She is 18 years old and was born on May 8, 1995, and was the only camper in Hades' cabin until her half-brother (who NO ONE knew about even though he was close to their father) appeared. History Kayla was born on May 8, 1995 in Moscow, Russia. Her father is Hades, and her mother is Natilya Perkanstov. Natilya met Hades in the much-smaller-than-Russia country of Belarus, while attending college. A one-night stand resulted in Kayla. Natilya returned to Russia to raise her daughter. Kayla lived in a small neighborhood with not too many kids. The ones who did live there often mocked her for her small size. Kayla lacked the power to fight back, so she simply ignored them, becoming emotionless in her facade. Russia's government had many threats, so Natilya took Kayla to Japan to live with one of Kayla's aunts. Kayla lived with her mother and aunt, often silent and invisible to most. She got good grades in school a lot, but didn't speak much because she didn't know Japanese well. One day, while transitioning classes, she realized another kid was still in the room, which was odd, because she was usually the last one out.This boy introduced himself as James Sterling, and he was a very shy kid, who was often bullied. Kayla felt pity for him, and began to hang out with him. The two were a pair, and often unseperateble. Many people thought they were dating, but they denied it. However, eventually, they did begin to date. Kayla eventually ran into Krys, who liked how she acted. Kayla introduced James to her, and they all began to hang out. Krys disliked how Kayla had this scary aura, but couldn't fight to save her life. She taught Kayla how to fight from what she knew (which was really just a bunch of moves from some Shonen Anime). Sometime later, they all began to realize that they were being stalked. Joseph quickly came up with a plan. Kayla didn't liked to be too involved in plans/schemes, so she just watched over the others as they went through with it, as the oldest (Well, second oldest, but James was too much of a wimp back then to really do anything). She was there when Jake and Krys accidentally killed that man after torturing him for about 5 hours in Jake's basement. Tramatized a bit, she drew away from her friends, eventually not talking to them at all. Due to their seperation and ignorance of each other, Kayla assumed she and James broke up. Kayla went to Camp Olympus after being attacked by a monster. She was claimed as the (then) only child of Hades. She was the first one out of her friends to go to camp. Appearance Kayla has shoulder length orange hair and blue eyes. Her hair is in an angled cut with long sides, and her bangs part on the left of her forehead. She sometimes wears a sailor fuku (complete with white socks and brown shoes), if she wants to, and at other times wears a white dress with a white cap. She's around 5'5 and weighs 130 lbs. Personality Kayla is an often quiet girl who loves to take naps. She can, emphasis on can, be emotionaless if she wants to. She is also very laid back, and doesn't get mad often. However, if she does get mad, people do often tend to regret it. She usually liked to get her point across, and often likes to be ignored. However, she is more open with her boyfriend, Daniel, than with anyone else. Abilities Kayla uses a cleaver as her main choice of weapon ("It's fun to swing around", as she says), and tries to practice with it when she can. She can control the dead to an extent, but since she doesn't like to fight much, she doesn't really practice with her powers. She can also manipulate the Earth slightly, make people become afraid, and control people's souls, but she doesn't do that unless she's angry. Gallery Kayla7.jpg|"Oh, sorry. I was just busy handling those souls." Kayla5.jpeg|"Oh, hi there...you. It's been a while...right...? ...Do I know you?" Kayla4.jpeg|"I have each and every right to kill you. But I won't. For now." Kayla3.jpeg|"Aren't the souls pretty?" Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Hades Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Born in May